After The Great Wizardry War
by Rosalina Nevermind
Summary: "It was awfully quiet at platform nine-and-three-quarters. The only thing you could hear were raindrops falling from the sky." The Hogwarts express arrives at King's Cross Station, after The Great Wizardry War. Rosalina Marrant, a Half-blood witch waits for Draco and Severus, but only Draco comes back. SEQUEL IS OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**As The Train Arrives**

It was awfully quiet at platform 9¾. The only thing you could hear were raindrops falling from the sky. There were not a lot of people, but the small amount of people who were waiting for the Hogwarts express to arrive, were quietly standing in groups of 3 or 4. Except this one girl, wearing a short, black dress and black poncho with hood.

She was anxiously waiting for the train, of course, just like anyone else, but she was all alone. And for some reason, she couldn't manage to stand still; she was walking from the one side of the platform, to the other and back. She was even hanging over the ledge, to see if the train was coming already.

This girl looked hopeful, as if she didn't belong there, as if she was waiting for the wrong train, as if she hadn't read _The daily Prophet_ that morning. And she didn't.

Again she leaned herself over the ledge, to see if the train was coming. Still nothing. As time passed by, the girl got more and more nervous. She walked to the back of the platform and leaned against the brick wall. She sighed, trying to keep hope, trying to stay calm.

* * *

Toot toot! The girl looked up. She saw a cloud of steam filling up the air. The train! She jumped up and ran toward the rails. She stopped behind a border of people. She didn't want to push; that would have been rude. The girl had to jump, to see who were getting off board the train, since she wasn't the tallest around.

As more and more people where getting off the train, the girl got more impatient. Everyone was hugging their friends and family. The path was blocked and she saw nothing but backs of people she didn't know.

'Excuse me,' the girl said with a small voice, but no one heard her. 'Excuse me!' the girl said louder. Some people got out of the way, so the girl could search for the people she was waiting for. 'Thank you.'

At that moment a great group of gingers came out of the train, along with two black haired boys and one brunette and one blonde girl. '_The Weasleys, Potter, Longbottom, Granger and Lovegood, if I am not mistaking_,' the girl thought. But she wasn't waiting for them. The train seemed to be empty. The eyes of the girl started to water. She couldn't believe it, they didn't make it!

She almost wanted to turn around and walk away. At that very moment, a tall, slender guy, with sleek blond hair and a pale, pointed face jumped out of the train, looking around.

'Draco!' the girl exclaimed relieved. Draco Malfoy looked the girl right into her green eyes; also relieved. The girl ran toward him and gave him a hug and Draco held her tight. He pulled of the girls hood. 'I want to see your face,' he whispered as he lift her up and strongly kissed her lips. 'I am so glad you are still alive,' he said softly. 'Me? I am so happy to see you again! I missed you so much,' the girl said and kissed Draco back.

Draco put the girl back on the ground and the girl rested her head on his chest; she was too small to reach out for his shoulder. Draco stroke the girl's long, dark brown coloured hair.

* * *

That made Harry Potter really curious. He never saw that girl before, yet she was hugging and kissing Draco Malfoy. Harry walked toward the two, ignoring Hermione who said it would "ruin the moment".

The girl already looked Harry's way as he was walking towards them. She smiled. Harry couldn't call her ugly. She was beautiful, not perfect, since her face wasn't flawless, just beautiful.

'Oh, hello there,' she started enthusiastic, 'I didn't know Draco was friends with the famous Harry Potter. He told me something way different.' The girl smiled brighter. 'We are not friends,' Draco hissed.

'Oh my, Draco, don't be so hostile. Then, if you are not friends, I assume you must be quiet curious for who I am,' the girl said and stretched out her arm. 'My name is Rosalina Marrant,' she introduced herself.

* * *

The train doors were closing, to Rosalina's surprise. She looked around the platform again, searching for one particular man. When she didn't see him, she decided to search for him on the platform.

'Honey? What's wrong?' Draco noticed a small nervousness in his girl's eyes. 'Err, nothing. If you will excuse me, I am going to seek Severus. I will be right back,' Rosalina said. Harry's eyes became bigger, and Draco gulped.

Even though Malfoy told Harry not to say anything to anyone about what happened to Snape, Harry found it too difficult now to say nothing. He felt so bad for this girl. This girl had a certain hope in her eyes and voice when she said that. That hope would be crushed in a few seconds.

* * *

'Rosie, don't,' was the only thing Draco said to her. Rosalina smiled, confused. 'Why?' she asked. Draco shook his head. 'He is... not here,' Draco said and sighed. 'Malfoy!' Harry hissed softly.

'Oh, of course! He is still at Hogwarts, obviously! To help building up the castle again. Of course, as head of the school, he has that kind of responsibility! How could I forget! Well, he has to show up at home again, one day,' Rosalina said, still with that certain hope.

'Rosie, come here,' Draco said, reaching out to hold both of Rosalina's hands. 'I don't know how to tell you this. I honestly wanted to wait until we were at home, but now I can't,' Draco said. Rosalina's smile faded away a little bit, but you could still see a little smile. As if she knew what Draco was about to say, but still didn't want to believe it, still didn't give up hope. 'I thought you'd read it in _the Daily Prophet_, but obviously, you didn't,' he said hesitantly. 'Malfoy, just say it already! This is just cruel!' Harry said.

At that moment, Rosalina had woken up from this beautiful fairy tale dream she had. Her smile faded away entirely and made place for tears. 'He died,' Draco whispered carefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You More**

'I am so sorry,' Draco whispered, as he placed his hand on Rosalina's shoulder. She collapsed, like a house of cards. As if she was stabbed in her back. She sat on her knees, tears falling down her face, like rivers; waterfalls, actually.

She just sat there, not making a sound. Harry's words woke her up, Draco's words stabbed her right in her heart. She stared in the deep distance; _leave me here to die_.

Draco sat next to her, trying to comfort his girlfriend, calm her down. Harry had the strong urge to help; to sit next to them.

'Go away, Potter!' Draco hissed. Harry actually waited for Rosalina to say something, like: "_Oh my, Draco, don't be so hostile!_" But she didn't. She didn't say anything. As if she was slowly dying from the inside… Or as if she had died already.

* * *

A few minutes later, Malfoy walked towards Harry, threatening. He pushed Harry against the brick wall behind him. Harry gasped; he couldn't get air.

'You don't have any idea, what you've just done, do you?!' Draco hissed and slammed into Harry's chest. Another gasp. 'Malfoy!' Hermione exclaimed. Draco stopped slamming into Harry's chest; he found Harry got his point.

'She won't shut up and stop whining for at least a week, thanks to you! I told you not to say anything to anyone about Snape. You don't simply just approach Rosie. You don't know her, and so you don't know how to bring her bad news! So next time, just don't, okay?!' Malfoy yelled.

'What is her connection to Snape? And how should you approach her?' Harry asked out of curiosity. Malfoy sighed, seeking for the right words to say.

'Listen, Potter. Imagine you have to tell a little four-year old girl her father died. Now hear me out. In mind, Rosie is like a four-year old. She lives in her own fairy tale. She doesn't want to believe any bad news, until someone proves it's true. Snape is not really her father; he is her godfather, but he was the only man in Rosalina's live who cared about her like she was his own daughter.'

Harry was instantly silent. He didn't expect that at all. He searched for a proper response. 'I wanted to wait till we were at home, so I didn't have to _carry _her home.' Malfoy turned around and went back to his girlfriend.

* * *

Rosalina was still sitting on her knees. her head hung down and tears were dripping on the ground. 'We're going home,' Draco said. Rosalina didn't respond. 'Rosalina, get up, we're going!' Rosalina looked up and wiped away her tears. 'O-okay,' she stuttered and stood up.

Without saying anything, Rosalina passed Draco, with her head hanging down. She was dragging her feet. Draco followed her. When they passed Harry and the others, Rosalina waved shortly, with a watery smile on her face.

'Rosie, come, we'll apparate,' Draco said. 'No,' Rosalina whispered, shook her head and kept walking. 'Rosie?' Rosalina shook her head again. Draco sighed, walked next to his girl and wrapped his arm around her waist.

'He's in a better place now,' Draco whispered, and kissed her crown. Rosalina sighed. 'I love you,' Draco said. 'Yea,' Rosalina whispered a little off, 'I love you too.' Rosalina leaned a little more on Draco. They traveled by bus; Rosalina refused to apparate. The entire way, they traveled in silence.

* * *

Draco and Rosalina arrived at Malfoy Manor. Without saying anything, Rosalina walked upstairs. Draco sighed and thought it was for the best to leave her alone for a moment.

He went to his own room, lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed. "_She won't shut up and stop whining for at least a week..._" Draco so hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Suddenly, hours later, Rosalina was lying next to him, on her side, with her face turned to him. She kissed him. 'I love you,' she whispered. Draco held her real tight. He would never let her go. 'I love you more,' he said.

Draco stroke her hair, still staring at the ceiling. He sighed. The depressed mood of his girlfriend made him almost depressed himself. He really loved her, but he really hated it when she was upset. She wouldn't talk, or eat... But this, somehow, was different.

Normally she'd lock herself up in her room for at least a week. Sometimes longer, depends on what happened before and how upset she's about that. Was she so lost, that she just went to Draco for comfort? He could give her that, and he would.

But Rosalina was expecting a whole different type of "comfort". She crawled a bit closer to Draco and kissed him in his neck. 'Are you sure you want to do this?' Draco asked. Rosalina nodded. 'I need to get my mind on something else.' Draco sighed, doubted for one second, then gave her what she wanted.

* * *

It was midnight and Draco was still awake. He was thinking about what just happened. For a while, he wasn't even sure if it was a dream or not. He sighed. It wasn't a dream.

He started to feel guilty; did he make a mistake? Should he had turned her away? Or was it okay for him to let her seduce him? Did he have a choice? And most importantly, could he had stood a chance? His hormones were awakened by Rosalina's sweet lips and her soft, gentle touch; would've he been able to say no?

'Rosalina? Are you awake?' Draco whispered. Rosalina was lying next to Draco, with her back turned at him. 'Yes,' she answered. 'I'm sorry,' Draco said. 'Don't be,' Rosalina said softly, as if she knew where Draco was talking about. 'But, this... It was too soon... I-I shouldn't have... I'm sorry, I love you, but... This was... To soon. I feel guilty.' Rosalina sighed.

'Don't. It... Was great. It really helped,' Rosalina said. 'But... I know you weren't ready... I... I really shouldn't have done this,' Draco said. 'Draco, stop it. If I really wasn't ready, I wouldn't ask for it, would I? Stop it, or I will feel guilty about it.' Draco wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. 'Goodnight,' Rosalina said.

* * *

An hour later, Draco still couldn't sleep. Something was lying on his mind heavy. 'Rosie? Are you sleeping?' Draco asked. He somewhere hoped she was. 'What is it?' she whispered. _Shit!_

Draco took a deep breath. He took a small box from under his pillow. He looked at it and again he took a deep breath. 'I want to fall asleep, next to you, every night. And wake up with you, every morning. I want to make love to you and have beautiful kids. I love you, I will never let you go and I will never hurt you,' Draco started. Rosalina was sobbing. Draco gently turned his girl around, so she faced him. 'Lumos,' he whispered and the tip of his wand lit up, shining on Rosie's tear-stained face. He knew she knew where he was going with this.

Draco gently wiped away Rosalina's tears. 'Do you want to marry me?' he whispered as he opened the small box. Rosalina cried louder. Draco could hit himself. _How stupid am I?! _Rosalina kept crying for a while.

A few minutes later, when she finally stopped crying, it was quiet; awfully quiet. Draco closed his eyes. He didn't expect an answer, but he could sleep; he said what he had to say.

He almost fall asleep, when Rosalina was pulling his arm. 'Hmm?' Draco muttered. 'I will,' Rosalina whispered. It took a few seconds to realise, his girlfriend just became his fiancée. Draco smiled, put the ring on her finger and kissed her. 'I love you,' he said. There they went again.

* * *

**AN: I know, I change this chapter a lot... Sorry! I promise you, this is the last time! :/**

**I hope you liked my story so far and please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It Were All Lies**

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter! I hope you like it!**

Rosalina opened her eyes, the next morning. Draco wasn't lying next to her. She stood up, took on some clothes and walked to the bathroom; She looked like a mess, and she also felt like one; as if she was having a hangover. She didn't have much sleep that night.

When she wanted to splash some cold water in her face, she saw the diamond ring, shining on her finger. She smiled; _He really loves me_.

* * *

When Rosalina was downstairs, she overheard Draco and Lucius, arguing with each other. '_Do as I say,_' Lucius said. '_Father, I can't. I love her,' _Draco said. '_You don't love her, you only think you do. You are confused, because you pretended to love her for so long! You can stop that act now, the Dark Lord is dead...'_

Rosalina stood in the corridor, frozen. _It was all an act?_ She looked at her finger, the diamond still shining. _It was all a lie..._ He knew this would happen, but yet he asked her to marry him... Why? Was this, her feelings, all just a game for him? _He looked so happy, when I said yes..._

'_No, I am not confused! I really love her. This is **not**...!' _Lucius interrupted his son._ 'Oh, Draco, please! She is a Half-Blood.' _Rosalina tried not to cry. She knew Draco couldn't and wouldn't win against his father,

'_I don't care if she's Half-Blood or Pure-Blood. I love her! I am not going to break up with her. Never; even if you gave me all the money you own, and this house; I am not breaking up with her!'_ Draco said.

It was silent; awfully quiet._ 'I asked her to marry me_,' Draco said suddenly. '_Are you out of your mind?! Without asking me first?! You know you cannot stay with her forever!_' Lucius exclaimed. '_I followed my heart. I know you wouldn't approve this, so that's why I didn't tell you about this,_' Draco said calmly.

'_Good for you, but you forgot one thing; __I already arranged a marriage for you._' That was the final blow. Draco couldn't fight back anymore.

* * *

The door opened. Draco looked a crying Rosalina in her eyes. 'Rosie, how long have you been standing here?' Draco asked. Rosalina didn't answer. 'Rosie, I am so sorry. I hope you understand.' Rosalina shook her head.

'No, I don't understand! You played with my feelings, with my head, all this time! Why did you do all this, if it all was an act?! And what was that about your love for me was "only an act"?! You said you loved me, then made love to me, then you asked me to marry you. You seemed so happy when I said yes! And now you just want break up with me? Without explanation? Just because your daddy simply tells you too? And you expect me to just _understand_?!' she exclaimed.

'I can explain,' Draco said softly. 'Okay, then explain!' Rosalina yelled. Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was searching for the right words, but nothing. 'I'm waiting,' Rosalina said, her arms fold and tears still falling down her face. Draco couldn't find any words. How hard he was searching, he couldn't find the words. How hard he tried, nothing came out.

'Exactly, you can't,' Rosalina said, took the ring off her finger and threw it to Draco. 'I am breaking up with you, because you are a lair, I hate you now, for the rest of my life. Good luck with your further life!'

* * *

After Rosalina said that, she packed her stuff and left. She just left. She had nowhere to go, but she didn't mind. Draco wanted to talk to her, just before she left, but she didn't want to listen; he was too late...

She lost everyone she cared about, she loved. Her mother died, her father left, didn't want anything to do with her. Her brother was taken away... Now Severus died and she found out Draco was a liar. The only thing she could do , was finding her father. Or her brother. There was one problem; she had no idea where to start. The only people who knew where they are, are Draco and Severus... Well, bloody hell.

* * *

Diagon Alley; there she would start. That was the centre of all magic. There was one other problem; she knew both her father as her brother were hiding for Lord Voldemort. She didn't know under what name they were doing that. Dead end.

* * *

**A/N: Short end, I know, but don't worry, the sequel is coming soon :3 Yes, the girl who Draco is going to marry is Astoria. But Rosie will be back! I hope you liked my story. Please review! Be nice, please! Thank you**


End file.
